


The one time Shiro gave a gift to, cooked a meal for and danced for Pidge, and the one time she pulled her own stunt.

by Twila_Major



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: F/M, First Dates, First Kiss, Mating Bond, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mating Rituals, My First Fanfic, Omega Pidge, alpha matt, alpha shiro, dolphin calf, everybody is a mermaid, how dost thou tag?, matt doth ship it..., mermaid au, shiro gives pidge gifts, shiro is a good boi, smol bean
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-21
Updated: 2018-12-21
Packaged: 2019-09-24 08:36:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17097401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Twila_Major/pseuds/Twila_Major
Summary: Shiro was a young Alpha mer who was head over tail for a beautiful omega, Pidge. To properly court her he would first give her a housewarming gift to show he could properly take care of a home. Next was a meal for them to show he could care for, in this case feed, his family and hence be a good mate. Lastly the couple would perform a special dance to show their love for each other and their combined harmony. If all went according to plan and he could score the omega many had tried to catch but none had succeeded then he'd be the happiest merman alive. Thing is though, Pidge was not known for her skills in cooperating, nor was she any typical omega. All the more reason for him to love her. Will she accept or decline his courting offer? Read and find out!





	The one time Shiro gave a gift to, cooked a meal for and danced for Pidge, and the one time she pulled her own stunt.

Shiro hugged the rock wall close as he peeked around the kelp that had long since planted itself into the cracks and crevices and watched the small green tail disappear from his view. He blinked fascinated by the tiny mermaid in whose wake he followed so closely. I felt my heart in my throat and small bubbles floated from my mouth as my powerful tail littered with scars gently flapped up and down in the current, I lay still ever hidden from the one who had stolen my heart. I swam backward some to sit on a ledge of coral protruding from the wall and caught my breath. I hadn’t noticed I wasn’t breathing the time I spent on this wall watching her pick seabed flowers and play with a guppie. Her eyes were a glorious soft amber and I always loved to watch as they filled with this wonder every time she left the pod for a bit and just explored.

Her pretty green fins glittered in the faint light that shone through the water, she had the cutest auburn gold hair that bounced as she swam. Absolutely incredible is the only way he could describe her. He met her about three years ago, her brother Matt and him had grown up together and gotten close. When shiro was about 5 and Matt 4, Pidge was born and been a permanent thorn in their tails till she presented about 2 years ago. Ever since then Shiro just hadn’t been able to take his eyes off her, he and matt were young alphas in their prime age of 25 and 26, she was 21, and to top it all off she was a feisty omega. It was no surprise he had grown to have a special fondness for her, considering he’d known her all her life, what was amazing was that she hadn’t been pursued by anyone even after all this time.

Shiro had long since asked Matt if it would be ok to court his sister and of course, he’d said yes, but not before a warning that she would be a tough clam for shiro. It wasn’t like nobody had tried to court her, only nobody got past the first gift as she would promptly throw it into an underwater volcano before returning home so it was clear that their affections weren’t welcome. The ideal courtship ritual was to give your courted a home girt such as deep sea aquatic flowers or clams full of glittery adornments all meant to promote the hope for a good home as mates. Next was a meal prepared by the courting mer for their intended mate as a show that they can properly provide for a family like a good mate, then you were supposed to perform a special dance of lovers.

  
That was the hardest part, the courting mer would approach their intended and swim in elaborate circles, twists and turns with a flourish of color specific to the mer they were courting, then it would turn to the intended. They would either accept the mer as a mate and finish the dance together or they would look disapprovingly and swim away as the last rejection. If you were rejected then the rules were you would never have the chance to court that mer again as you already showed you were not suitable, if you were accepted then you would return later to move your new mate’s belongings to your home. To seal the deal you would bondmark them permanently and mate with them.

The reason Shiro was having a hard time was he couldn’t find a gift good enough for her! She was a mystery to him as far as what she would have in her home, he had also heard her complaining about what was wrong with the gifts others had gotten her and somehow his gifts always seemed to have those same things wrong with them so he dared not give her them. He’d tried asking Matt and he was just as clueless. None of their other friends knew what to give her so he was stumped.

With a big sigh he slid farther down on his ledge and hugged his tail tightly. There was no way he could be her mate if he couldn’t even think of something to give her. She was beautiful so something of beauty would be redundant, she was smart so something intelligent would be demeaning. She wasn’t one big on comfort so softer fabrics would be useless. He knocked his head against one of the rocks and grumbled loudly in frustration, what kind of perfect gift do you get a perfect mermaid?!

He resigned himself to his fate of forever having to watch her from a distance just as a pod of dolphins swam by. He took a minute to watch as one of the new calves swam circles around its mother when something shiny caught its eye. It swam down to investigate with this gleam in its eye. Shiro smiled tenderly, he knew that look, it was the same as the one Pidge often got when she was stumped about something. The calf plucked at the shiny thing and pulled up a fork that had probably come in from the mainland, it squeaked delightedly and brought it up to its mother to show off its new treasure.

Shiro smiled again at the little creature and swam over beside the pair whilst the pod chased some fish, he chuckled at how the dolphin decided to swim to him and show it off some more when it noticed his presence. It clicked and whistled at him when he took the fork from the baby and pet its back. Then a thought struck him like a summer tide hits the coral reefs. Pidge had always told them about how much she enjoyed swimming with dolphins, how much she wished she had an extra hand when she decided to tinker with something and someone who would listen to her hours of rambling. This dolphin calf was PERFECT! He moved his mouth to make clicks and whistles at the mother, good thing his late father had spent years living with dolphins and was willing to teach him how to communicate with them.

  
The mother looked back at her baby who was now doing laps around Shiro’s tail then back at shiro and seemed to look sad then loudly whistled at the calf who looked startled and swam over quick. Shiro knew the calf was young enough to stay with its mom but not be reliant on her, the age where it can hunt but is in the process of learning how from mom. This calf was almost old enough to hunt on its own, so Shiro was hopeful its mom would be ok. She and her baby held a long look before she looked back at Shiro and seemed to nod, Shiro smiled and watched the baby look sadly at her and then swim back to him. Shiro smiled gratefully at her and began his swim to Pidge’s home.

 

…..

 

He Sucked in a large breath and knocked on the rocky side of her cave door. “Coming!” Shiro took a moment to smooth down his fins and run his fingers through his floof to fix it. He heard the faint swish of a tail through water and he quickly grabbed his gift and calmly let out a breath. She peeked her head around the door while she swiped at a peice of hair that had fallen in front of her face, her eyes landed on him and she smiled brightly. “Oh Shiro, it’s just you. Ugh, whats up?” Shiro smiled back at her.  
“I uh, I -I,” Pidge looked at him expectantly and he gulped. Shiro inwardly cursed at himself as he floundered for words. “Well I think i’ll be going now-” Pidge started but as she started to go back inside shiro grabbed her arm.

“No! No...wait. Sorry i’m just so nervous.” Pidge stopped and came back to look at him squarely. “I-I would like to formally ask to court you Katie. As is custom I have brought you a gift to warm your home and brighten your day.” Shiro finally squeaked out after a long moment. Her face was unreadable as she looked at the now outstretched dolphin calf in his hands. Then to Shiro’s surprise, she smiled back.

“I accept your gift and your request to court me, I will expect your return within the cycle with the customary meal.” With that she took the calf and swam back inside with a sly smirk on her face.

Shiro just floated there for a minute in a haze. She accepted….She ACCEPTED!! “WOOHOO!” Shiro yelled, did a lap around the nearest reef with that absolute biggest smile you’d ever seen. The fish stared at him like he was crazy but he couldn’t care less. He swam back home as fast as his tail could take him and just floated into bed. He looked up at his ceiling and smiled softly, but his feelings did manage to squeak up some too and he screeched in happiness. Haaaah, this is a day he would not soon forget.


End file.
